


Blow Your Dreams Away With Me

by smolfluffqueen



Series: Holidays With Newt [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "credences birthday isnt a holiday" it should be, Cake, Fluff, M/M, credence and newt are both shy, credence wears makeup get over it, its lit, slightly inspired by a Selena Gomez song, suggestive birthday presents because theyre tina's otp, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: Credence has never had a birthday, ever, so Newt takes it upon himself to make the most extravagant, gay, and sugar rush filled party ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who tells you that credence's birthday isn't a national holiday that deserves a day off from work and school is a liar and you need to cut them out of your life

Credence, unsurprisingly, had never had a birthday.

When it came to his childhood, it was filled with memories of whippings and chores, not birthdays and friends. As he grew up, he learned to keep his head down and not ask any questions, even when it came to the fact that all of his siblings got birthday parties, just not him. 

Newt, of course, took this as a personal offence, and it fueled his anger for Mary Lou even more. No one, in his opinion, should have to go without a birthday party- he hadn't really had them ,either, but this wasn't the point- ever. 

No matter how many times Credence told Newt "No, I've never really wanted one." it seemed to go in one ear and out the other, and eventually he had formed a team of people who agreed that, yes, Credence should have a birthday, and a plan formed.

\--

"Alright, who has decorations?" Newt asked, seated at the Goldstein's dinner table, surrounded by Jacob, Queenie, and Tina.

Queenie flicked her wand in affirmation, and streamers appeared, along with a huge banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CREDENCE" in swirly, red letters.

"I've got cake, obviously." Jacob said. They had all had a huge argument over what the cake should be like, what it should be shaped as, what flavor it should be, and even over weather there should be pink bows. Queenie and Tina had had a cat fight over if it should be chocolate or vanilla, which ended up with Tina having purple hair and Queenie being covered in green boils.

In the end, they had settled for a three tiered chocolate cake with elaborate piping, along with pink and blue bows (Tina and Queenie had another fight over the bow colours) and a small figurine of a cat on top (Newt had overridden everyone on this one, insisting that Credence loved cats and that since he loved it, it should be on the top.)

"Okay, so, what did everyone get him? Because if any of you bought a set of dress robes, I'll hex you, I bought them first." Tina gave everyone an appraising look.

Tina, as aforementioned, had bought him navy blue dress robes, Queenie bought an eyeshadow palette and contouring kit that never ran out, Jacob, always ready to show off, had somehow gotten a hold of rose gold, strappy, crystal studded high heels.

Newt, in his opinion, had bought the best present of all.

It had taken some time, but after a few trips to the shelter, he found a three year old Sphynx cat. When he went to see about it, he was told that the cat was pregnant, deaf in one ear, and had been there for a month.

Obviously, he fell in love with it.

The cat fell in love with Newt as well, and after he got it it's shots, Newt dubbed the cat Thomas. It simply looked like a Thomas, and Newt wasn't put off by everyone who told him that it was a girl cat, and it deserved a girl name.

It was a name, and the cat needed a name, that was it.

"So we've got everything, then?" Queenie asked, and everyone nodded. "I sent him to get me perfume, he'll be flustered enough to be gone for about an hour."

The next hour was a mess, what with everyone putting up decorations and putting out presents (Newt refused to put Thomas in a box, so he just put a box on her and held her in his arms), and eventually, everyone was exhausted.

"Well, I think we've got a few minu-" Credence knocked on the door, and everyone looked up, panicked.

Queenie turned off the lights and dove behind the couch, Newt gave up, shoved Thomas under his shirt, and laid on the floor, Tina ran behind a coat rack- they could still see her legs, even though the coats hid her torso-, and Jacob, flustered, just went behind the doorway, hoping the door wouldn't hit him in the nose.

Credence slowly pushed the door open, pink bag in hand, and blinked in the darkness. He stepped forward, confused, only to have his foot connect with something. 

A very  _solid_ something.

At once, the lights were turned on, and everyone jumped out of their hiding places (except for Newt, who had just been kicked in the thigh by Credence) and screamed "Happy Birthday, Credence!" 

Credence stood still for a moment, unsure how to react, and then began to cry.

Newt jumped up and hugged him with one arm, to the objection of the moving cat between them. 

"Newt."

"Yes, love?"

"What the  _hell_ is under your shirt?" 

Newt pulled out a very disgruntled looking Thomas, and the sight of her only make Credence cry harder, grabbing the cat and wiping away his tears.

"What's her name?" Credence sniffled, cradling the cat like a baby.

"Her name is Thomas."

"She's so  _cute_."

Tina cleared her throat, making Credence and Newt look up.

"Sorry to interrupt this little family gathering, but there's cake, and we're all hungry." Tina motioned to the cake, impatient.

After everyone had sat down and put the cat on Credence's lap (anyone who tried to move it was subject to hissing), everyone sang Happy Birthday, and Credence interrupted the song with his sniffles.

"Thank you, all of you, this is the  _best."_

"Wait, the cake or the party?"

" _Jacob_."

" _All_ of it _."_ Credence looked around at everyone, a grin etched onto his face.

\--

Newt sat on the couch, with Credence and Thomas curled in his arms.

"That was nice." Credence mumbled, eyes drooping.

Newt hummed and kissed Credence on the forehead, smiling. "It'll be better next year, though."

"How?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean, how can you possibly improve on this?"

Newt got up and pulled Credence along with him, annoying Thomas, who promptly waddled off towards Queenie and Jacob's room. They walked towards the window, and Newt pointed to a random star in the sky.

"There."

"What?"

"On your next birthday, we're going to have it right there, and it's gonna be a million times better.

Credence snorted and Newt leaned down, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Credence." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is too gay for my little gay heart to take (Also, these are the shoes Jacob bought for Jacob, they're v pretty https://www.stevemadden.com/product/SWEETEST/242684.uts?selectedColor=ROSE-GOLD)


End file.
